


The Coming Storm

by crowsaerie



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:21:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23497438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crowsaerie/pseuds/crowsaerie
Summary: Farstrider Rowandel discovers something amiss within her forest.





	The Coming Storm

There was something strange in the air that day. Rowandel knew it, she felt it in her heart; but even beyond a gut feeling, she could sense something was amiss. It was unusually cold for a forest of everlasting spring, and thick clouds hung in the skies to the west. She was making her way there, in fact, after receiving a distress call from the Western Sanctum.

Her eyes scanned her surroundings, and could spot no wildlife wandering the woods away from the road as they were wont. Birdsong did not ring clear in the air as it would this time of day. The only noise that greeted her ears was that of the wind- it was not gentle and welcoming as she had known it to be, but it was quickly becoming wild... and angry. An uneasy feeling settled in her stomach as she drew near her destination. Just what was happening to the forest?

She climbed the steps of the Sanctum and drew the curtain, wandering inside. While the Sanctum did not appear abandoned, it was certainly messy, with books strewn about here and there. In the center of the building stood its keeper, who was currently poring over tomes while surrounded by stacks of others. He was clearly searching for something.

Rowandel cleared her throat, announcing her presence.

The man looked up from his research. "Ah, bal'a dash... do pardon the mess." He greeted her, closing his book.

"It is no trouble." She stepped closer, to the opposite side of the keeper's desk. "Do you require assistance?"

The man looked up from his book, thin-framed spectacles sliding down his long nose. "Oh, no... no. Not with this." He adjusted his glasses. "But there is something you should see."

Rowandel quirked a brow, but had no chance to question him further as he rounded the table and took her by the wrist, leading her out of the building.

"Weather's been odd, as you might tell, and it's getting worse." The keeper spoke hurriedly as he led Rowandel towards the beach behind the hills. The ranger meanwhile, kept her gaze skyward searchingly. Something was odd, and she wasn't the only one who took notice. It was difficult to tell so far east as the Retreat, but it appeared as though a storm was coming for Quel'Thalas.

They stood together on a hill overlooking the beach, far enough away from the local murloc village that they would not draw their attention. The skies here were entirely gray, the wind fiercer than it was before.

"Look," she heard the man say, and glanced to her right to see him pointing at the sky once more, "here it comes again!"

White flecks descended from the clouds, falling upon Rowandel's cheeks. Their touch was cold, and they soon melted against her warm flesh. There was no mistake to be made- it was snowing on the beaches of Quel'Thalas.

"What in the world..?"

"That is exactly what I've been trying to discover." The keeper said, also watching the sky. "It should not be snowing here, not with all the enchantment still hanging over the forest. And look there-"

He pointed out towards the horizon. Out amidst the sea, where there should have been nothing, was what appeared to be a small island. Rowandel stared, her brow knit tightly.

"This should not be..."

"We cannot wait for the storm to be unleashed. We must act now!" He turned to Rowandel, grabbing her by the arm, surprising her. "Gather your Farstriders and journey to the island. You must find out what is causing this!"

She looked at him, her mouth agape, yet no response came. She knew in her heart she had a duty to protect this forest. She knew he was right. But she had no allies to call upon. No band of her own. What could one woman hope to do?  
"I-I will see who I can muster..."

"Good..." the keeper released her, turning back towards the hills. "Be quick, if you would... I do not want to see what will happen if this is left unchecked."

With that, he left her, and she stood alone on the hill, watching the speck of land in the distance. Try as she might, her eyes could not make out a single detail of what awaited her there. The clouds were thick, gathering over the mass; it was clear that whatever was there was the source of this strange phenomenon. She took a breath, the cold air filling her lungs and making her shiver.

She would have to hope the rangers of the Retreat were willing to join her in this mission.


End file.
